L'homme médecine
by mangafana
Summary: La guerre se fini, le monde est sauvé mais Harry a disparu. Dans le même temps, un mal étrange s'abat sur le monde magique, tous les moyens ont échoués pour le soigné, sauf demandé à l'hommemédecine qui vit dans la forêt interdite.Yaoï SxH non spoil tome7
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Homme-médecine

Auteur : mangafana

Disclair : Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques persos secondaire.

Et voilà une nouvelle fic. Elle comporte 6 chapitres et je vais essayer de poster une fois par semaine, si je peux. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas de bétalectrice ou lecteur alors si vous voyez des fautes, excusez moi d'avance.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me reviewver, ça me fera plaisir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

POV Harry

Je regarde tout autour de moi et ne vois que désolation. Ce champ de bataille n'est qu'un grand cimetière à ciel ouvert. De partout je ne vois que des morts, quelque soit le camp, des défenseurs de la lumière et des combattants des ténèbres. Le plus grand de ses combattants étant Voldemort, le grand cadavre blanc allongé à mes pieds, les yeux rouges sanglants grands ouverts sans aucune trace de vie.

Je me tourne et cherche des yeux mes connaissances. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais me remettre de cette guerre, c'est trop tard. Presque toutes les personnes que j'aime sont mortes. D'abord mes parents … enfin, je n'ai jamais encore eu l'occasion de les "aimer" dans le vrai sens du terme mais je suis sur que si je les avaient connus, je les aurais aimés et c'est un grand manque dans ma vie. Puis Sirius est mort, tombé derrière le voile. Dumbledore n'a pas tardé à le suivre, tué par Malfoy et Snape, Hagrid est mort quelque temps plus tard, en voulant protéger Poudlard de l'invasion de mangemorts. Au tout début de la bataille, j'ai vu Ron tomber sous un avada. Que faire, que faire ?

Fin POV

Harry était désemparé. Il ne restait en vie que deux personnes qu'il aimait. Impossible, impensable "je porte vraiment malheur alors …".

Harry était accablé, que faire ? Il savait que Hermione s'en tirerait sans mal sans lui et quoi qu'il arrive, elle était forte et s'en tirerait mieux sans lui. Si il partait, elle pourrait se concentrer sur ses études et faire de grandes choses et non se concentrer sur un boulet comme lui. Oui, il valait mieux qu'il disparaisse.

L'autre personne était Remus. Il le chercha sur le champ de bataille. Si il y avait bien une personne qui avait souffert plus que lui et qui avait perdu plus de personne qu'il aimait que lui c'était bien le lycanthrope. Il n'avait plus de famille, plus de meilleurs amis, plus personne, à part lui.

Tout en cherchant son ami sans se faire voir, Harry réfléchissait à un plan, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Il ne souhaitait pas rester dans le monde magique, il savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Il serait obliger d'assister à des bals et autre et il ne voulait pas se demander à tout bout de champs si la relation qu'il avait en ce moment était avec lui pour lui ou pour sa notoriété. Il ne le voulait pas, il ne l'acceptait pas. Une autre alternative serait le monde moldu mais que pouvait-il faire. Il n'avait pas de diplôme, pas de famille, pas de soutient et il n'était pas sûr de s'y faire non plus, il l'avait tellement haï ce monde qu'y vivre lui serait un crève-cœur.

Il arriva au niveau des tentes de secours de son camp et chercha son ami. Il se fit discret, il ne voulait pas être repéré, il était dans son intention de disparaître complètement. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas blessé. S'il l'était, il s'en voudrait encore pendant pas mal de temps. Mais non, il le trouva en train de soigné des blessés. Il se dissimula dans les replis d'une tente et endormi le patient de son ami. Il s'approcha en catimini du loup qui essayait de comprendre pourquoi son patient s'était endormi et le força à se retourner.

"Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, et toi Remus ?

-Oui. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas blessé, tu es sûr ?

-Parfaitement sûr. Je suis venu t'emmener avec moi.

-Quoi, et la bataille ?

-Elle est finie.

-Finie ?

-Oui, j'ai tué Voldemort, je l'ai vaincu.

-Quoi ? … Mais c'est fantastique …

-Oui, fantastique. Maintenant que la prophétie est réalisée, je m'en vais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Plus rien ne me retient ici. Plus rien ni plus personne à part toi et Hermione, c'est pour ça que je voulais savoir si tu voulais m'accompagner.

-Et Ron ?

-Mort, en début de bataille … Alors ?

-Mais ou ?

-Tu verras. J'ai une idée, je suis sûr qu'elle te plaira.

-Mais, d'accord pour moi, je t'accompagne bien sur, mais Hermione ?

-Elle s'en tirera bien mieux sans moi. C'est une jeune femme belle, intelligente et indépendante, elle n'a pas besoin d'un boulet comme moi.

-Harry …

-Non Remus, inutile, ma décision est prise, maintenant la balle est dans ton camp, veux-tu m'accompagner oui ou non ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je t'accompagne, tu es la seule personne qu'il me reste dans ma vie, je te suivrais où que tu ailles."

Ils se firent un signe de tête, puis, avant que quiconque ne se rende compte que la bataille était finie, que Voldemort était mort et que le Sauveur était dans le camp, Remus se réfugia dans les bras de Harry et ce dernier transplana.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Homme-médecine

Auteur : mangafana

Disclair : Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques persos secondaire.

Et voilà une nouvelle fic. Elle comporte 6 chapitres et je vais essayer de poster une fois par semaine, si je peux. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas de bétalectrice ou lecteur alors si vous voyez des fautes, excusez moi d'avance.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me reviewver, ça me fera plaisir.

Et merci à tous et toutes pour vos review qui m'ont fait super plaisir :Lunicorne, Onarluca, Lilyp, Minnin, Diane, Zaika, Adenoide, Nepheria, Touraz, Jenni944 et Lunicorne (mais pas la même qu'au dessus je pense, lol). Merci encore, ça m'a fais super plaisir de lire vos encouragements. J'espère que vous apprécierez aussi ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ils arrivèrent devant une sorte de petit village entouré d'arbres en tous genres. Remus, toujours dans les bras de Harry, regarda son environnement. Des oiseaux pépiaient pas loin et les bruits habituels de la forêt étaient bien présents. Cette forêt lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver.

Un petit groupe de trois personnes sorti du village, baguette en main, et s'approcha d'eux. Remus se décolla de Harry et leur fit face avec lui. Une odeur bizarre lui chatouilla les narines à l'approche de ses personnes, une odeur familière. Quel étrange endroit.

Les trois personnes étaient en réalité deux hommes assez jeunes, l'un blond aux yeux verts et au teint mate et l'autre brun aux yeux bleus, le teint plutôt pale. Tous deux avaient un air sérieux et vigilent sur le visage. Une femme d'un certain âge les accompagnait. Elle portait une robe de sorcier assez usée mais d'assez bonne coupe et de couleur mauve.

"Bonjour, s'exclama Harry.

-Bonjour étrangers" Déclara la matriarche du groupe.

"Que faites-vous ici ?

-Nous cherchons un rejuge.

-Pourquoi ? Etes-vous recherchés ? En vadrouille ? Avez-vous fait quelque chose de répréhensible ?

-Non madame, rien de tout cela, nous désirons juste trouver refuge pour vivre une vie paisible loin de l'agitation des villes sorcières et moldues. Nous vous demandons asile.

-Pourquoi accepterions-nous ? Nous sommes un petit village paisible et nous vivons de nos récoltes et de nos cultures. Nous vivons en autarcie et nous nous débrouillons très bien seuls. Pourquoi prendrions-nous sous notre aile des personnes visiblement en fuite ?

-Qui plus est, cela ne se voit peut-être pas mais nous sommes un village un peu particulier, nous ne pouvons pas vous acceptez parmi nous.

-Je sais ce qu'est ce village, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de venir ici.

-Ah bon, et c'est quoi ce village ?" Demanda Remus.

"C'est un village de lycans.

-Quoi ?

-Un village avec seulement des lycanthropes. Ils sont tous loups-garous ici Rem'.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu l'es aussi ?

-Euh …

-Tu n'as rien à craindre ici mon ami, nous savons que le monde extérieur refuse les gens de notre espèce. Mais effectivement, je le sens maintenant, tu es des nôtres.

-Oui, vous aviez également une odeur familière pour moi.

-Vous êtes donc lycan vous aussi ?

-Non, seulement l'un d'entre eux. L'autre est un sorcier tout à fait normal.

-Oui, enfin …

-Non, ne dit rien Rem', s'il te plait, je préfère être un sorcier normal ici. Messieurs dames, vous avez raison, je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne suis pas un lycan, mais mon ami en est un et je ne souhaite pas le laisser, je demande asile pour nous deux.

-ami ou petit ami ?" Demanda le brun. Harry et Remus se regardèrent en sursautant et détournèrent la tête, gênés.

"Non, bien sur que non, je considère Harry comme mon fils.

-Ah vraiment ? Ça veut donc dire que vous êtes libre ?

-Intéressé Rup' ?

-La ferme Dan.

-ça suffit les garçons." Déclara la matriarche. Puis, ce tournant vers les deux autres personnes.

"Il n'empêche que cela pose problème, que ferez-vous jeune homme à la lune levée, c'est bien trop dangereux pour que nous vous acceptions parmi nous.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis à avoir, je suis un animagu, à la pleine lune, je me transformerais et je passerais la nuit avec vous. Je l'ai déjà fait pour Remus, il n'y a pas de soucis.

-Bien, je pense que nous pouvons vous accueillir. Ce village à été créé par des lycans qui étaient dégouttés par les sorciers qui les chassaient et les moldus qui les fuyaient instinctivement. Nous avons décidés de nous installer dans un endroit à l'abri des humains. Nous cultivons ce que nous mangeons, nous fabriquons ce que nous portons et nous vivons ensemble, nous n'avons besoin de rien d'autre. Nous sommes indépendants de tout état, nous ne faisons même pas partie de l'Angleterre et le ministère ne connaissent pas notre existence. Si nos conditions vous conviennent, vous pouvez rester. Nous vous aiderons à fabriquer votre demeure et à vous installer mais vous devez mettre la main à la patte, que pouvez-vous nous proposer pour participer à notre communauté ?

-… et bien, je ne sais pas, nous pouvons apprendre un métier si vous le souhaitez.

-Mais quel était votre métier avant ?

-J'étais enseignant, de défense contre les forces du mal, et Harry était étudiant.

-Oui, ce sont des métiers dont nous n'avons guère besoin, nous n'avons pas d'enfants ici, grâce au ministère et …

-Comment ça grâce au ministère ?

-… Vous ne savez pas ?

-Rem' ? De quoi parle t'il ?

-Harry … dès qu'une personne était diagnostiquer lycan, le ministère lui injectait une solution de stérilité.

-Comment ? Rem' ça veut dire que tu n'auras jamais d'enfants ?

-…Non, jamais.

-C'est impossible, je suis sur que tu ferais un père extra, c'est …

-Harry …

-Cette … Ombrage, et cet idiot de ministre, ce sont eux qui en sont la cause, je les tuerais …

-Non, Harry, je me suis résigné tu sais, et puis tu es mon fils, tu es le fils de Prong et de jolie Lyly, tu es mon fils et je t'aime, alors ne risque pas ta vie inutilement. Après tout, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici non ? Pour avoir la paix, alors ne va pas chercher les ennuis, il est trop tard maintenant.

-Tu as raison, excuse-moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas." Et Remus et Harry se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre en quête de réconfort.

"Vous êtes sur que vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

-Tu es accro Rup' ou quoi ?

-Oh, silence mécréant et …

-La paix vous deux, de vrais enfants, vraiment … Quel exemple donnez-vous à nos invités ? Veillez les excusez." Remus était trop rouge pour répondre mais Harry sourit et répondit :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Et pour votre question, je me suis dit que peut-être nous pourrions défendre le village des animaux de la forêt, nous sommes de bons combattants …

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, nous savons nous battre, nous pouvons défendre le village … Mais pourquoi devons-nous défendre le village d'animaux ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Nous sommes au centre de la forêt interdite Remus.

-Quoi ?

-Nous sommes au centre de la forêt interdite …

-Mais enfin, comment as-tu eut vent de ce village Harry ?

-C'est Hagrid qui m'en avait parlé avant de … Il y a longtemps. Il me parlait de ce village. Il était trop enfoncé dans la forêt pour que Hagrid n'ai jamais pu l'attendre mais Aragog lui avait expliqué ce village et ses occupants. Il me l'avait raconté et je m'étais toujours dit que je t'y emmènerais Remus, voilà, c'est chose faite.

-Alors donc vous allez nous défendre contre les animaux ?

-Oui.

-Ils sont très dangereux, voir même féroces quelque fois.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, nous saurons en venir à bout. Après tout, nous avons vu pire, pas vrai Harry ?

-Sur mon ami, sur.

-Au fait, nous sommes vraiment des impolis, nous ne nous sommes pas encore présentés. Je me nomme Aélis et je suis la matriarche de la meute. Et voici deux de ses membres, le blond se nomme Daniel (L'homme blond leur fit un sourire Colgate et un signe de la main) et voici Rupert (Le brun leur fit un signe de tête mais ne lâcha pas pour autant Remus du regard. L'ex-maraudeur en était d'ailleurs tout rouge …) et vous, quels sont vos noms ?

-Je me nomme Harry, et voici Remus. Merci de nous accueillir.

-Venez, nous allons vous présenter au reste de la meute."

Ils les emmenèrent au centre du village où plusieurs personnes attendaient. Ils se mirent au centre et attendirent que Aélis les présente.

"Mes amis, je vous présente deux nouveaux membres de notre meute. Je sais, c'est inhabituel mais vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises, l'un d'entre eux est un sorcier normal. Mais il souhaite tout de même nous rejoindre pour rester avec son ami. Les soirs de pleine lune, il se transformera en animagu et ainsi, aucun mal ne lui sera fait. Leur travail dans notre communauté sera de protéger le village des animaux de la forêt. Je vous présente donc Harry, l'humain, et Remus, le lycan.." Les deux saluèrent puis Aélis présenta les autres membres de la meute.

"Voici Crystal, elle s'occupe de nos vêtements" Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années bien passées s'approcha et leur fit un signe de tête. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et un visage qui appelait tout de suite à la confiance. Elle leur fit un petit sourire timide et se remis dans les rangs.

"Voici Tibert, il est le mari de Crystal, et il s'occupe des vêtements avec elle" Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux immaculés s'avança et leur fit un signe. Lui comme sa femme attirait la confiance immédiatement.

"Je vous présente Phileas, il est agriculteur, tout comme sa femme Dorothy et leur fils, Dan, que vous avez déjà rencontré." Phileas et Dorothy étaient aussi bruns que leur fils était blond mais il était évident qu'ils faisaient partis de la même famille, tous avaient cet incroyable sourire éclatant et avaient l'air de personnes appréciant les bonnes blagues.

"Mais comment ?

-Phileas et Dorothy viennent des Etats-Unis et là bas, même si les lycanthropes sont aussi persécutés qu'ici, on ne leur injecte pas le sérum. Ils nous ont rejoints il y a vingt ans, quand leur fils avait cinq ans pour vivre en communauté.

-Hum."

"Voici Sébastien, il est le plus puissant parmi nous c'est pourquoi nous lui avons confié le soin de s'occuper de nos bêtes. Nous avons des moutons et des vaches mais ils sont des proies faciles dans la forêt mais Sébastien s'occupe bien d'eux, grâce à lui nous avons peu de perte."

Un grand noir s'avança et salua de la tête. Harry n'était pas étonné qu'il soit un des plus puissants, il dégageait une grande aura de puissance tout autour de lui, c'était impressionnant.

"Et enfin, mais non des moindres, voici Vanille, elle est notre verrier mais aussi notre potier. En fait elle s'occupe de nous fournir tout ce donc nous avons besoin comme ustensile pour nos maisons."

Vanille était une jeun femme d'apparence frêle avec de longs cheveux blonds. Elle était bien mignonne mais paraissait très timide. Elle leur fit un signe de la tête puis reparti se réfugier derrière Sébastien.

Dan cru bon d'ajouter : "En fait, elle et Sébastien vont s'unir sous peu alors inutile d'essayer de la draguer, pas vrai Harry ? Je dis ça pour toi parce que Remus à l'air déjà en main." Et il se pris une grosse taloche sur l'arrière du crâne de la part de Rup'. Remus était rouge pivoine.

"Et vous et Rupert, Aélis ?" Demanda Harry.

"Rupert est notre forgeron, il s'occupe de nos couverts, des armes et autre chose dont nous avons besoin, avec Vanille, ils nous fournissent tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Nous préférons utiliser l'ancien art plutôt que la magie pour créer des choses mais nous ne rechignons pas à un peu d'aide magique quand il le faut. Pour ma part, je fais office de juge et de conseil dans le village, voilà. Bien, maintenant, construisons votre maison, ici serait un bon emplacement je pense." Dit elle en désignant une place près du centre du village.

"En fait, pour être honnête, je préférerais une place un peu plus éloignée du centre du village. Une maison à la lisière de la forêt serait parfaite, ainsi, nous pourrons plus facilement nous occuper des animaux, qu'en penses-tu Remus ?

-Je suis d'accord avec toi." Ils s'éloignèrent un peu et se placèrent près de la forêt.

"Ici sera parfait.

-Mais c'est dangereux" s'exclama Vanille.

"Non, pas pour nous. Alors Remus, comment la vois tu notre maison ?

-Et bien, deux chambres, un séjour et une cuisine serait parfait je pense.

-Je le pense aussi.

-Bien, nous allons faire des plans et vous aidez à construire et …" Mais Aélis ne fini pas sa phrase, devant elle se trouvait une maison semblable aux leurs qui avait été créée par magie.

"Beau travail Harry, elle est très jolie.

-Comment avez-vous fait ?

-Oh, c'est rien, un simple sort qu'on m'a appris pendant la guerre.

-Quelle guerre ?

-Euh … non rien." Déclara Harry, gêné.

"Bien, il est déjà 18 heures. Pour fêter votre arrivée, nous ferons une petite fête ce soir, rejoignez-nous au centre du village à 20 heures. En attendant, installez-vous et en cas de besoin, n'hésitez pas." Déclara Aélis en se retournant et en emmenant le reste du village assez ébahi avec elle.

Harry et Remus rentrèrent dans leur maison et l'arrangèrent à leur sauce puis Harry s'effondra sur un fauteuil pendant que Remus préparait le thé. Quelle journée épuisante, vraiment.

"Alors, que penses-tu du village ?

-Tu as vraiment bien fait de m'emmener ici, c'est parfait, merci Harry.

-Mais je t'en pris. Et la maison, elle te convient ?

-Oui, vraiment très bien, tu es très doué.

-Merci, mais c'est dommage, elle sera bientôt trop grande pour moi, c'est pas grave, je la réaménagerais en temps voulu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, où veux-tu que j'aille ?

-Bah, tu voleras bientôt de tes propres ailes, j'en suis sur.

-Tu n'es pas blessé Harry, tu es sur.

-Oui, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Au fait, et que penses-tu de Rupert ? Moi ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit forgerons, il a des bras vraiment très musclés … et il est plutôt beau garçon … tu ne trouve pas ?" Remus apporta le thé, rouge pivoine.

"Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles Harry.

-Oh, voyons Rem', ce gars n'a pas arrêté de te mater depuis que nous sommes arrivés, il ne te plait pas ?

-Harry je ne …

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas gay, tu es sorti avec Sirius …

-Il te l'a raconté, je vais tuer ce chien galeux …

-Hahaha, détends-toi Remus et profites, c'est pour que tu ai une vraie vie que je t'ai emmené ici alors si tu trouves quelqu'un à ton goût, n'hésites pas.

-Harry, je …

-Remus, arrêtes et fonces, fais-moi plaisir, il a vraiment l'air d'un gentil garçon, fais au moins un essai.

-… tu sais, ça devrait être l'inverse, moi qui devrais te conseiller sur tes conquêtes.

-Oui, mais personne ne me fait de l'œil à moi alors qu'à toi, si … Profites en Rem', et tâche d'être heureux." Déclara Harry, les yeux dans le vague.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Homme-médecine

Auteur : mangafana

Disclair : Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques persos secondaire.

Et voilà une nouvelle fic. Elle comporte 6 chapitres et je vais essayer de poster une fois par semaine, si je peux. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas de bétalectrice ou lecteur alors si vous voyez des fautes, excusez moi d'avance.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me reviewver, ça me fera plaisir.

Et merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont laissés une review pour le deuxième chapitre :Adenoide, Hinata55, Kokoroyume (x2, lol), Nekochan miharu, Ewiliane, Faucheuse, Lunicorne, Lolie, Jennie944, Zaika, Jully Reed, Orel782 et Nepheria. Merci encore, ça m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant. Normalement je devais ne le poster que demain mais je ne pourrais pas alors vous y avez droit avec un jour d'avance. Bonne lecture.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le soir venu, ils se rendirent au centre du village pour la fête. Tout été déjà prêt, un grand feu illuminait tout le village et des tables de nourriture l'encerclait.

Tout le village était présent aussi, la matriarche, tous les couples et Dan et Rupert, encore en train de se disputer semble t'il. Dès qu'il l'aperçu, Rup' vint chercher Remus et le fit asseoir près de lui. Il ne manqua pas au passage de lui jeter un regard légèrement mauvais (jalousie quand tu nous tiens) et Remus, un regard légèrement paniqué. Harry leur fit un signe de la main avec un sourire et se renfonça dans l'ombre pour voir son ami heureux, c'est tout ce qui importait. Remus avait commencé une conversation avec Rup' et Dan puis Dan l'emmena danser près du feu, au rythme de la musique de Sébastien, sous l'œil jaloux de Rup'. Harry trouva la scène très amusante et laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres, il avait vraiment bien fait d'emmener son ami ici, vraiment …

Il fut rejoint un peu plus tard par Aélis :

"Que faites-vous ici ? Ne devriez vous pas être en train de danser et de vous amuser ?

-Non, je n'aime pas trop ça, je préfère regarder Remus, il est plus heureux ici et c'est le principal.

-Vous avez un esprit bien âgé pour un corps si jeune.

-Oui, je sais, c'est mon défaut, je ne sais pas m'amuser.

-Allez donc rejoindre votre ami, ça lui fera plaisir.

-Honnêtement, je ne pense pas, je pense plutôt qu'il va m'en vouloir de le déranger à un moment comme celui-ci." Et en effet, Remus lui en aurait sans doute voulu vu que la bouche de Rup' se trouvait très proche de son oreille et il semblait lui dire quelque chose de follement amusant ...

"Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

-Comment, déjà ?

-Oui, ce fut une rude journée riche en émotion. Pourrez-vous prévenir Remus de mon départ quand il commencera à montrer des signes d'inquiétudes à mon sujet ?

-Mais restez enfin, la fête est aussi pour vous, et vous n'avez rien mangé … Vous allez finir par vexer Crystal et Dorothy, elles qui se sont données tant de mal pour le dîner.

-Remerciez les pour moi, je vais me coucher. Merci encore de nous accueillir ainsi et de ne poser aucune question …" Puis il se retourna et reparti dans sa nouvelle maison. Aélis soupira puis partie rejoindre les autres.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva tôt, vers les 6 h 30, vieux vestiges de l'école, et sorti de son lit. Il s'habilla assez léger par ce beau temps, et sorti de sa chambre. En passant devant la chambre de Remus, il ne pu résister à l'envi de voir si son ami avait passé la nuit dans son lit ou dans celui d'un autre. Il entrouvrit la porte et ne put que sourire, Remus était étalé de tout son long sur son lit, les bras en croix, encore habillé comme la veille, et ronflant très très fort la tête dans son oreiller. Harry pouffa en se demandant comment il faisait pour ne pas mourir étouffé dans cette position mais se dit que l'important, c'est qu'il y arrive, et s'en fut préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il le prépara succinct en faisant apparaître des sandwichs, il ne savait pas encore comment se procurer de la nourriture ici. Il savait à qui s'adresser, mais il était encore tôt …

Il sorti et s'étira sur le perron. Entendant un drôle de bruit en provenance du centre du village, il décida d'aller voir. Il approcha et ne put encore que pouffer de rire sans faire de bruit devant le spectacle devant lui. Dan s'était endormi sur un banc et lui aussi ronflait fort, en parfaite symbiose avec son père, qui se trouvait sur le banc d'à côté et qui avait la même position.

"Bonjour !" Harry se retourna vivement, la baguette sortie et prête à être utilisée (vestige de la guerre à nouveau) mais la rabaissa vite en découvrant Dorothy.

"Oh, bonjour, excusez-moi.

-Non, ce n'est rien, au moins maintenant je sais que je n'ai plus rien à craindre avec vous pour surveiller le village, hahaha.

-Hum, oui … Et bien, la fête a dût se terminer tard hier pour que tout le monde soit dans cet état.

-Oui, tard et très arrosée, et bien sur, ces deux-là ont encore bu, plus que de raison. Ils sont incorrigibles.

-Et vous veillez sur eux depuis longtemps ?

-Non, je passais juste chercher du lait pour le petit déjeuner mais je crains que Sébastien ne soit encore réveillé.

-Oui, sans doute.

-Nous ne vous avons pas beaucoup vu hier … voir même pas du tout. La fête ne vous plaisait pas ?

-Si bien sur, excusez-moi de ne pas avoir été très présent mais j'étais fatigué, je suis vite allez me coucher.

-Vous semblez avoir le cœur lourd pour un si jeune homme.

-Oui, et bien la vie n'a pas toujours été très rose mais je compte me rattraper ici.

-Pour cela, il faudrait que vous acceptiez de vous laisser approcher par les autres …

-Oui …

-… bon, je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi, Sébastien n'étant pas levé, je ne vais pas aller dans l'étable. Mais les pauvres animaux tout de même, enfermés jusqu'à ce que leur maître ce réveil, je pense qu'elles vont rester la journée dans l'étable.

-… je peux les emmener au champ si vous voulez.

-Vous sauriez le faire ?

-Et bien, ça ne doit pas être très compliqué, et ainsi, je les protégerais efficacement. Où est l'étable ?"

Dorothy expliqua à Harry comment s'occuper des animaux mais d'abord, ils les traient puis Harry les emmena dans le champ. C'était parfait, il allait ainsi pouvoir réfléchir en paix, sans être interrompu.

Remus émergea de la maison vers les 14 h 00. Il avait une gueule de bois infernal, c'est simple, même en vidant le Styx, il était sur d'avoir encore soif. Il avait cherché Harry partout mais ne l'avait pas trouvé aussi s'était-il décidé à le chercher dans le village. Il s'avança vers la place et ne put que sourire face au spectacle de Dan et de son père. Il repéra Aélis pas loin et alla la voir. Ils se saluèrent puis il lui demanda si elle avait vu Harry mais à leur surprise se fut Dorothy qui répondit :

"Comme Sébastien ne se levait pas, Harry s'est proposé d'aller emmener les bêtes dans le champ.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Il est très gentil et serviable.

-Oui, il l'est." Rup' arriva et les salua puis fit un clin d'œil à Remus qui rougi comme une écolière.

"Que se passe t-il ?

-Harry est parti garder les bêtes dans le champ.

-Où est Sébastien ?

-En train de ronfler dans son lit j'imagine.

-Ah, et quelqu'un à penser à lui emmener à manger ?

-… oups"

Aussitôt, Dorothy parti préparer un en-cas. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et décida de le lui emmener elle-même. Pour plus de sécurité, Rup' et Remus l'accompagnèrent.

Ils longèrent le village et s'approchèrent du champ en passant par un sentier en pleine forêt. De loin, ils virent Harry assis contre un arbre, en pleine contemplation de brins d'herbe. Il avait ramassé un bâton et le tenait contre son épaule. Les bêtes paissaient dans l'herbe non loin et aucune ne semblait manqué ce qui était étonnant vu l'assiduité du berger. Ils s'approchèrent encore puis Remus s'exclama :

"Harry garçon de ferme, si je le racontais à certains, personne ne voudrait me croire.

-Oh, ça suffit Remus.

-Oh alors là tu rêves, tu n'imagines pas combien je deviendrais riche en vendant une photo de toi à la gazette dans cette position, le tirage s'arracherait …

-Pfff" Et Remus se laissa tomber sur l'herbe à côté de son protégé, le prit dans ses bras, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui embrassa la tempe. Harry se laissa faire dans les bras de Remus et soupira de contentement.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'emmène les bêtes se dégourdire les jambes.

-On ne t'as presque pas vu hier à la fête dit donc …

-Ah, tu as remarqué ? Je pensais que tu étais trop occupé à te plonger dans les yeux d'un forgeron pour le remarquer.

-…

-… ce n'était pas un reproche Rem', arrête de tout mal prendre, je te taquinais. J'étais fatigué, je me suis couché tôt.

-Tôt, tu veux dire avec les poules oui, à 21 h 30 tu n'étais déjà plus là.

-ça été une grosse journée hier.

-… oui, j'imagine.

-…

-…

-Quel sort as-tu utilisé pour garder les animaux dans le pré ?

-Un simple sort de laisse. J'ai planté un piquet invisible au milieu de la prairie et les animaux y sont attachés par une laisse invisible qui ne s'allonge pas plus que dix pas avant la forêt.

-Hahaha, ingénieux, tu l'as inventé ?

-Oui, c'est plus simple de les surveiller comme ça que quand ils se promènent à droite à gauche."

Harry se leva voyant Sébastien revenir. Le grand homme le remercia et repris son travail. Les autres le quittèrent et retournèrent au village.

"Bien, je vais faire un tour dans la forêt.

-Pardon ?

-Je vais dans la forêt, repérer les environs, après tout, c'est notre travail, de veiller sur le village des dangers environnants, il faut bien que nous nous familiarisions avec elle.

-Tu as raison, je t'accompagne.

-Tu n'es pas obligé 'mus.

-Bien sur que si, c'est mon travail aussi.

-La pleine lune approche, tu devrais te reposer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ici, je me sens revivre, je suis mieux que jamais."

Et sur ses mots, ils disparurent dans l'épaisse forêt. Les habitants du village attendirent leur retour avec impatience. Surtout un certain forgeron qui commença à se ronger les ongles dès 19 heures passés. Ils arrivèrent finalement rapidement sur le coup des 20 heures, en discutant de tout et de rien.

"Alors ?" Leur demanda Aélis.

"Alors, … ça va, il y a un nid d'acromantula pas loin mais nous saurons les canaliser. A priori, les centaures passent souvent par ici mais il n'y a rien à craindre d'eux. J'ai aussi vu des traces de licornes mais là encore, rien à craindre, elles n'approcheront jamais, il y a trop d'homme ici. J'ai vu aussi des traces de créatures inconnues, on verra ce que ça donne plus tard. Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien d'inquiétant. Les pleines lunes peuvent se passer sans soucis, je veillerais au grain." Répondit Harry. Et sur ses bonnes paroles, ils passèrent tous à table.

Un an passa et l'ambiance était vraiment très bonne. Remus et Rupert étaient maintenant un vrai couple mais ne vivaient pas encore ensemble, Lupin refusait de laisser son « fils » seul dans sa maison, malgré les protestations de Harry. Rup' avait enfin fini par comprendre que ce qui reliait Harry à Remus était une profonde affection et rien de plus. Il s'en accommodait mais restait un fieffé jaloux dès qu'il s'agissait de Remus.

Harry et Remus protégeaient le village sans aucun souci et les villageois étaient ravis d'être si bien protégés.

Un matin, alors que Aélis se levait la première, comme d'habitude, elle eut la surprise de trouver au beau milieu de la place du village, une magnifique licorne blanche. Elle ne s'enfuyait pas comme le faisait les licornes en présence d'humain habituellement mais semblait attendre. Aélis alla chercher Harry, après tout, il était charger de protéger le village et on ne savait pas ce que pouvait faire une licorne.

Harry s'approcha de la licorne lentement et commença à parler seul semble t'il :

"Quoi ? Et bien dans ce cas, dites-moi comment …

-…

-Euh, Harry, tu es sur que tu vas bien ? Non parce que là, tu parles tout seul …

-Mais non, chut Remus, tu m'embête, je discute avec la licorne là.

-Euh, tu discutes avec une licorne … D'accord … Tu te surmenages je crois.

-Oh, la paix Remus. Je vous suis, conduisez-moi." Déclara Harry d'un ton un peu énervé qui fit taire sur le champ le lycan.

Voici ce qui c'était passé du point de vu de Harry :

_D'accord, une licorne, original … Et je suis sensé faire quoi moi ? Elle est drôle Aélis, je fais quoi ?_

"-Bonjour jeune humain." Déclara la licorne

"-Quoi ?" _C'est quoi cette voie, je suis fou ou quoi ?_

"-Je m'appelle Shana et je discute avec toi par télépathie. Nous avons besoin de ton aide jeune humain.

-Et bien dans ce cas dites-moi comment …

-Un de nos poulains à été blessé pendant une excursion en forêt et nous souhaitons ton aide.

-Euh, Harry, tu es sur que tu vas bien ? Non parce que là, tu parles tout seul …

-Accompagne-moi auprès de lui, notre peuple t'en sera éternellement reconnaissant.

-Mais non, chut Remus, tu m'embête, je discute avec la licorne là.

-Alors jeune humain, quelle est ta décision ?

-Euh, tu discutes avec une licorne … D'accord … Tu te surmenages je crois.

-Oh, la paix Remus. Je vous suis, conduisez-moi." Déclara Harry. La licorne fit demi-tour et s'engouffra dans les fourrés, Harry la suivit et ils disparurent tous les deux aux yeux du village.

Ils s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la forêt interdite, sans doute tel qu'aucun être humain n'y avait mis les pieds avant Harry. Ils traversèrent fourrés, ronces et rivières. Les vêtements d'Harry étaient en lambeaux et lui n'était guère mieux. Écorchures, blessures et bleus constellaient sa peau mais jamais il n'avait demandé à la licorne la permission de la chevaucher pour lui faciliter la tâche. D'ailleurs aucun être humain n'y aurait même songé, les licornes étaient des créatures fantastiques et pures qui ne devaient pas être touchées par des êtres aussi impurs que lui. Ils finirent par arriver au campement des licornes à la nuit tombée, sans avoir pris le temps de s'arrêter pour manger ou se reposer. Dans une clairière éclairée par la demi-lune, un groupe de licorne entourait une licorne allongée par terre en train de panser son petit.

Le petit avait une plaie sanguinolente à une patte et cette patte était devenue toute noire.

"C'est lui que tu dois aider.

-D'accord, mais comment ?

-Nous te faisons confiance pour trouver le moyen."

Génial … 

Harry s'approcha du poulain et, chose étrange, personne ne tenta de s'enfuire à son approche, au contraire, tous le scrutaient. Il s'agenouilla près du poulain et examina la plaie. Il la tâta et le poulain eut un sursaut de douleur. Harry lui jeta un regard et murmura une excuse. La plaie était enflée, signe d'infection, d'où la couleur de la patte aussi. C'était une plaie chargée de poison, une attaque d'acromantula sans doute.

Il se retourna et parti dans la forêt. Shana le suivi.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de me suivre vous savez, je ne m'enfui pas.

-Je sais, je te suis au cas où tu aurais des problèmes, après tout, tu es à peine plus âgé que notre poulain blessé et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par notre faute, jeune poulain."

Harry continua sa route tout en marmonnant des choses qui ressemblaient vaguement à « materné », « plus un gamin » et aussi « non mais franchement quoi » … s'il s'était retourné vers Shana à cet instant, il aurait vu ses yeux pétillés de malice.

Il allait de droite à gauche dans la forêt, cherchant des plantes. Il avait toujours détesté les cours de Snape, c'est une évidence, mais ils allaient enfin pouvoir lui servir. Il trouva de la belladone, du basilic. Il dût malheureusement attraper lui-même des mouches grâce à la magie et leur retirer leurs yeux. Mais il manquait un ingrédient qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver, mais le temps lui était compté, il devait faire vite sinon le jeune poulain devrait finir sa vie à 3 pattes. _Tant pis, une jonquille fera l'affaire_ pense t'il en retournant au camp précipitamment. Il demanda un bol et malaxa les ingrédients ensemble, tout en bénissant Snape de lui avoir au moins enfoncé cette recette dans la tête (si on lui avait dit ça un jour, il aurait planté l'impudent …) et en priant pour que la jonquille soit un bon substitut. Une fois avoir obtenu une pâte verte homogène, Harry appliqua la pommade sur la patte. Les effets ne furent pas probants tout de suite, bien sur, aussi Harry demanda s'il pouvait rester avec eux jusqu'à ce que le jeune aille mieux. Il resta donc une semaine chez les licornes, à appliquer la pommade trois fois par jour. Les effets se faisaient voir petit à petit et au bout d'une semaine, le poulain trottait dans la plaine sans problème. Harry ramassa ses effets et s'en retourna au village, sous les remerciements et les bénédictions des licornes.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Homme-médecine

Auteur : mangafana

Disclair : Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques persos secondaire.

Et voilà une nouvelle fic. Elle comporte 6 chapitres et je vais essayer de poster une fois par semaine, si je peux. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas de bétalectrice ou lecteur alors si vous voyez des fautes, excusez moi d'avance.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me reviewver, ça me fera plaisir.

Et sinon, merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont reviewver : ElamRogue, Mo, Kokoryume, Ingrid94 (euh, tu as reviewver 2X non ? Mais c'était pas la même adresse internet alors que Jenni944 à la même adresse internet, je peux avoir une explication 'siouplait ?), Lilyp, Zaika, Lunicorne, Jenni944, Yaoi gravi girl, Lolie, Gaby27, Nepheria, Ewiliane, Schiezca, Adenoide, Touraz et Onarluca. Merci encore, vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Bonne lecture.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry revint au village comme une fleur sur le coup de midi. Tout le village se tut à son approche puis Remus se leva de sa place près de Rup' et s'élança sur Harry. Il le prit dans ses bras et se mis à pleurer dans son cou.

"Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Rem' ?

-Ce qui m'arrive ? Ce qui m'arrive ? Tu te moque de moi ? Tu es parti depuis une semaine, tu m'avais crié dessus juste avant et tu ne donnes aucune nouvelles, je me suis inquiété, je me suis dis que tu t'étais fais manger par une bestiole dans la forêt, tu exagère Harry, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie et …

-Rem', Rem', ça va, j'ai compris, excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus et je n'aurais pas du partir sans te donner de nouvelles d'accord ? Je suis désolé. Ça va mieux ?

-Moui, mais j'étais inquiet, où étais-tu ?

-Chez les licornes, un poulain avait été blessé par une acromantula alors je suis resté à ses côtés pour le soigné. Maintenant il va mieux. Mais tu as raison, j'aurais pu t'envoyer un message. Pardon.

-(reniflement) Bon, d'accord, je te pardonne mais ne me refais jamais ça, compris ?

-Oui, promis. Bien, maintenant, si tu voulais bien me lâcher, j'apprécierais, parce que depuis le temps que vous êtes ensembles, Rup' à compris qu'il n'avait pas de raison d'être jaloux de moi mais il ne vaut mieux pas tenter le diable et depuis tout à l'heure, tu es abandonné dans mes bras et ses yeux me fusillent." Déclara Harry tranquillement et assez bas à Remus. Celui-ci la lâcha en sursaut et regarda Rup' qui assassinait Harry du regard. Il haussa les épaules en soupirant et retourna s'asseoir près de son chéri en traînant Harry par la manche.

Un mois s'écoula et Harry avait repris sa petite vie au village, quand, vers minuit, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa maison. Il avait mis un sort sur celle-ci pour que ça le réveille, une personne qui le dérangeait au milieu de la nuit, ça ne pouvait être qu'une urgence … où Remus en pleine peine de cœur (parce que pendant sa « fugue » Remus, pour se consoler, c'était installé chez son amant, ils étaient à présent officiellement un couple en ménage). Dans les deux cas, il devait être prêt à intervenir. Il sorti donc précipitamment de son lit, enfila un peignoir sur son boxer et sorti de sa chambre, baguette en main. Il ouvrit la porte de la maison et leva sa baguette, prêt à intervenir au cas où et se retrouva nez à nez avec un vampire. Il commença à ouvrire la bouche pour lancer un sort quand il réfléchi deux secondes : Pourquoi un vampire qui lui voudrait du mal prendrait la peine de toquer à la porte ? Au finale le seul son qui sorti de sa bouche fut une sorte de : « Gueuh ? ». Le vampire allait esquiver le sort lancé mais finalement, il éclata de rire devant la tête que faisait Harry. Harry était bouche bée et le vampire, mort de rire.

Finalement ils se reprirent tous les deux et le vampire se décida à parler :

"Bonjour, jeune mortel, je me nomme Donatien, es-tu celui que l'on appèle l'homme médecine ?

-Le quoi ?

-L'homme médecine.

-Ah, non, je ne crois pas, vous vous êtes trompé de numéro, désolé." et il allait re-rentrer dans sa maison quand le vampire lui demanda :

"Tu es sur ? J'ai pourtant bien suivit les indications de Shana, où est-ce que j'ai bien pu me gourer ?

-Ah, non, attendez, vous parlez de Shana la licorne ?

-Oui, elle m'a parlé d'un homme médecine qui avait guéri un poulain aventureux.

-Ah, alors c'est moi.

-Génial, on a besoin de toi. Notre chef a dût se faire empoisonner et il ne se sent pas bien, tu m'accompagne ?

-Euh, je ne sais pas, vous êtes un vampire après tout, et vous voulez m'emmener dans votre repère, je ne suis pas trop chaud.

-Oh, allez, s'il te plait, et tutoie moi, ça me gonfle sinon, regarde, moi j'ai pas hésité.

-…

-Allez, si tu viens pas, mon chef va me tuer, il est vraiment mal. Et puis tu sais, on a beau être des vampires, on sait se tenir, on est pas des cannibales (hihihi) et on va pas te sauter dessus, … dans tous les sens du terme, même si t'es une belle pièce." Déclara Donatien en lorgnant Harry, toujours en peignoir.

Harry resserra les pans de son peignoir mais hésitait toujours.

"S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit" fit Donatien en lui faisant des petits yeux tout mouillés auxquelles Harry ne sut résister. Il soupira puis déclara :

"Très bien, je viens, mais attention, s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, je n'hésiterais pas à me défendre et je connais des sorts douloureux.

-Pas de problème, merci petit, au fait, c'est quoi ton nom.

-Harry.

-Ok, je t'embarque.

-Euh, non, je dois laisser un mot.

-Sinon ta maman va s'inquiéter ?

-Pas ma maman, mais une mère poule quand même …" déclara Harry en soupirant. Il rentra dans la maison, fit apparaître plume et parchemin, gribouilla deux ou trois mots, déposa la note sur la table de la salle à manger et parti rejoindre Donatien à l'extérieur, non sans s'être lancé un coup de baguette pour avoir des vêtements décents. Celui-ci lui pris la taille et transplana avec lui.

Ils atterrirent devant une immense bâtisse lumineuse (enfin, elle devait l'être une fois le soleil levé) entourée d'arbres. Il semblait évident que le bâtiment se trouvait dans la forêt interdite elle aussi, les arbres magiques en attestaient. Donatien le conduisit à l'intérieur puis le mena au deuxième étage, au bout de l'aile Ouest. Il l'introduisit dans une grande chambre. Sur un lit blanc, reposait un autre vampire. Il était en sueur et son teint était encore plus pâle que sa condition ne le laissait présagé. Harry s'approcha et le vampire leva les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient d'un magnifique bleu mais voilés par la fatigue et par la maladie. Il aurait pu être charmant si il n'avait pas l'air aussi malade. Le vampire le fixa et lui demanda :

"C'est toi qui dois m'aider ?

-Oui, mais je ne le ferais que si vous répondez à ma question.

-Quelle question ?

-Il semble évident qu'il s'agit d'un poison, la question est de savoir pourquoi on vous a empoisonné ? A par bien sur la raison évidente de vengeance parce que vous avez vidé quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait pas, mais je suis persuader que c'est autre chose.

-Un clan rival au mien souhaite ma disparition pour s'approprier mon clan et notre territoire.

-Et pourquoi vous favoriserais-je vous et pas eux ? Après tout, je risque gros.

-Parce qu'ils veulent mettre mon territoire à feu et à sang, la forêt, les animaux, Poudlard, Près-au-Lard et les territoires moldus aussi.

-…

-…

-D'accord, je vous aide, laissez moi vous examiner." Harry s'approcha en enleva le drap et examina le vampire.

"Au fait, comment t'appel tu ?

-Harry.

-Et moi c'est Balthazar, mais tu peux m'appeler Balth.

-D'accord, merci.

-…

-Comme je le pensais, c'est un poison créé pour faire souffrir affreusement et pour tuer au bout de trois semaines. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous souffrant ?

-Deux semaines.

-… et depuis quand précisément ?

-Lundi.

-Nous sommes vendredi, il faut donc vous soigner pendant trois jours intensivement.

-Demandez tout ce que vous voulez, mes hommes se le procureront le plus rapidement pour me soigner." Harry se tourna donc vers Donatien et lui dit :

"Bien, alors j'ai besoin de 4 pétales de pissenlit, des yeux de tritons, un cheveu du chénon manquant, de l'asphodèle, …" Harry énuméra les ingrédients et, pendant que les vampires lui cherchaient ce dont il avait besoin, il fit connaissance avec Balth.

Balth était un vampire vraiment charmant, plaisant, amusant, et vraiment très beau. Harry fit connaissance avec lui et pendant que les vampires se décarcassaient pour lui trouver ses ingrédients, ils discutèrent de tout, actualité, sport, musique, Balth racontait des blagues et Harry riait de bon cœur.

En fin de journée, Harry était sous le charme de Balth (dût en grande partie au charme naturel des vampires) et Balth était sous le charme naturel de Harry. Il était différent de tous les vampires et de tous les hommes qu'il avait fréquenté avant, il était drôle, charmant, et surtout, innocent et naïf. Harry ne comprenait apparemment aucune des insinuations salasses que Balth introduisait dans la conversation. Balth était étonné mais agréablement étonné. Plusieurs heures plus tard, les vampires fournirent à Harry tous les ingrédients et les ustensiles utiles. Harry se mit tout de suite au travail avec acharnement, pour aider son nouvel ami. Il dut recommencer sa potion trois fois pour la faire correctement, et le plus souvent avec des éléments de substitution. Pendant son séjour dans la forêt, il avait soigné divers animaux mais jamais avec des ingrédients conventionnels, si Snape le voyait, il serait étonné, mais la fabrication des potions lui posait toujours problème, quoi qu'il fasse, sa potion n'était jamais parfaite. A la quatrième potion, se trouvant satisfait, il la donna à Balth. La potion était à prendre toutes les deux heures pour qu'elle soit efficace, aussi les nuits furent courtes pour Harry. Heureusement, Balth était un très bon hôte et lui tenait la conversation (entre deux crises de douleurs dues aux effets de la potion).

Les trois jours passés furent laborieux. Harry appréciait sans conteste son hôte mais devoir le forcer (avec l'aide de vampire, il n'était pas fou non plus) à ingurgiter une potion et à supporter ses crises de douleur, et le tout sans sommeil, c'était très difficile pour lui. Finalement, le lundi, Harry réexamina Balth et ne trouva plus trace du poison.

"Je te remercie mon ami, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-Je t'en pris, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider et de faire ta connaissance.

-J'ai une dette envers toi, alors au moindres soucis, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

-Compris, merci.

-Ou même pour dire bonjour ou autre chose, viens me voir, j'en serais ravi." Déclara Balth en se rapprochant de Harry. Il l'emprisonna dans ses bras et pris la lèvre inférieure de Harry entre ses dents, la mordilla doucement puis la lécha. Il se recula un peu et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Celui-ci rougit mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Il sonda Balth du regard puis répondit :

"Merci pour l'offre mais je ne pense pas.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas apprécié ? Je ne te plait pas ?

-Oh, si beaucoup, et tu es plus que charmant.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu es déjà pris ?

-Non, je suis libre, mais je souhaite être amoureux, et je ne le suis pas de toi, désolé.

-Mais, tu sais, je ne demande pas une relation, on peut juste … s'amuser ensemble.

-Je ne préfère pas. Ne m'en veut pas.

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Non ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi tu boude ?

-…

-Tu fais la tête ?

-Bin, bon d'accord, je suis un peu déçu, ça se sent que tu n'as connu personne et j'aurais aimé être ton premier mais tu ne veux pas alors je boude.

-Hahaha, franchement, tu as quel âge ?

-1200 ans pourquoi ?

-Tu ne pense pas que tu as passé l'âge de bouder comme un gamin ?

-Non, on est jamais trop vieux pour bouder …"

Sur ses bonnes paroles, Harry ri encore un peu, il s'approcha de Balth, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et parti avec Donatien

"Merde, pas de bol".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry réapparu donc au village après 4 jours de disparition et là encore, à son approche, Remus lui sauta dessus à l'en étouffer.

"Remuch, tumétouch.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'étouffe.

-Oh, excuse-moi, mais où étais-tu ?

-Tu rigole ou quoi ? Je t'ai laissé un mot cette fois.

-Oh oui, tu parles d'un mot « Remus … vampire … salut ». J'étais mort de trouille, j'ai cru qu'un vampire t'avais enlevé pour … voilà quoi et je ne savais pas où tu étais." Ce disant que ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité, Harry rougit.

" Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rougis ?

-Euh, non, rien.

-Alors ? Ou étais-tu ?

-Un vampire avait été empoisonné alors on m'a demandé de le soigné.

-Et tu as accepté ?

-Bien sur, pourquoi aurais-je refusé ?

-Euh … c'est un vampire …

-Mais il était très gentil.

-Gentil comment ? Tu rougissais, tu n'as pas …" Et il se pencha pour humer l'odeur de Harry et déclara d'un air soulagé :

"Ah, non, j'ai eu peur." Harry, rouge pivoine bégaya :

"Quoi, m'enfin de quoi tu parles ?

-J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que tu lui avais donné ta virginité.

-Hein ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Enfin Harry, ça se sent.

-QUOI ?

-Bah oui, grâce à ton odeur.

-Tu veux dire que tu l'as toujours sut ?

-Tous ceux qui ont un odorat développé l'ont sentit". Harry regarda les membres du clan derrière Remus et murmura :

"Ca veut dire que tout le monde est au courant ?

-Bin …

-Oh bon sang mais c'est pas vrai, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu avant Rem' ?

-Ben, je ne savais pas que tu ne savais pas. Tu savais pourtant que nous avions un odorat sur-développé …

-Oui, mais je ne savais pas que CA se sentait …

-Oh, … ben si." Harry rougi encore plus puis se dégagea des bras de Remus et bafouilla quelque chose comme « 'vais m'coucher » et s'enfui vers sa hutte.

Harry resta de sa maison pendant 2 jours, le temps qu'il rattrape son sommeil en retard. Remus allait le voir régulièrement pour s'assurer de sa santé. Quand il en ressorti, il alla auprès de Remus, sur la place du village et s'assit sur le banc prés de lui pour poser son bras autour de ses épaules. Harry posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira :

"Ça va mieux ?

-Moui.

-Bien.

-…

-Tu sais, ce n'est rien, être vierge à ton âge, ce n'est pas une tare, au contraire, je sais que la pression entre garçon peut-être très forte et tu as su te préserver pour la fille que tu aimerais.

-C'est pas une fille.

-Hein ?

-C'est pas une fille.

-Alors le garçon de tes rêves.

-ça te gêne pas ?

-Harry, ne sois pas ridicule, tu sais pourtant avec qui je suis. Et je peux t'assurer que Rup' n'as rien de féminin.

-Hahaha. Oui, c'est vrai.

-Mais …

-Oui ?

-Tu serais intéressé par Dan ?

-Non, il est gentil mais sans plus.

-Alors il faudra que tu partes de la forêt pour te trouver la bonne personne.

-… Ou je pourrais rester ici et ne jamais trouver de compagnon.

-Tu ne l'envisage pas vraiment Harry. J'ai vécu seul presque toute ma vie avant d'arriver ici. Les seuls amis que j'ai eu étaient tes parents et Sirius mais quand ils ont tous disparus, je me suis retrouvé seul et c'est vraiment très dur. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres comme moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Remy, mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné. » Et ce fut la fin de la discussion.

Le temps passa, Harry était de plus en plus renommé de part la forêt pour les soins à toutes les créatures, les centaures lui demandaient de l'aide pour leur poulain qui s'étaient cassés la ou les pattes, il avait même aidé la reine des sirènes du lac de Poudlard à mettre au monde l'héritier. Harry était un homme respecter pour ses dons de part la forêt et au delà. Et c'est justement de là qu'est venu le problème.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Homme-médecine

Auteur : mangafana

Disclair : Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques persos secondaire.

Et voilà une nouvelle fic. Elle comporte 6 chapitres et je vais essayer de poster une fois par semaine, si je peux. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas de bétalectrice ou lecteur alors si vous voyez des fautes, excusez moi d'avance.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me reviewver, ça me fera plaisir.

Et merci pour leur review à :Kokoroyume, Ingrid94, Mo, Flore Jade, Lilyp, Yaoi gravi girl, Adenoide, Lunicorne, Touraz, Grispoils, Lady Morgane Slytherin et Onarluca. Comme toujours, vos encouragements me font chaud au cœur. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, c'est l'avant dernier, bientôt le dénouement.

Merci encore

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Deux hommes et une femme couraient dans la forêt, une bête inconnue les poursuivaient et ils n'avaient aucune envie de faire sa connaissance. Ils couraient sans reprendre leur souffle pour échapper au prédateur. Leur périple avait commencé il y a plus de 2 semaines. Deux semaines à marcher tout les jours, à camper et à éviter d'utiliser la magie. Ils étaient dans la forêt interdite et il valait mieux éviter d'y faire de la magie, la magie ambiante pouvait ne pas apprécier et créer des phénomènes étranges. Et là, ils étaient poursuivis, c'était le pompon. Si leur mission n'avait pas été aussi importante, ça faisait belle lurette qu'ils auraient abandonnés ce dur périple. Après 2 ou 3 minutes de courses folles, ils débouchèrent enfin dans une clairière … et se stoppèrent net quand ils virent qu'ils étaient menacés par une demie-douzaine de baguette magique. Ils se redressèrent et levèrent les mains puis se retournèrent vers la forêt pour se retrouver face à face avec la plus grosse araignée jamais vue. Les trois individus devinrent fort pâle mais se retournèrent vers les baguettes quand une voie jeune mais définitivement mâle déclara :

"Merci de les avoir guider vers notre camp Numismatus" l'araignée sembla hocher la « tête » puis se retourna et parti.

Les trois se retournèrent vers les baguettes pour se retrouver devant un groupe de six personnes qui tenaient encore leur baguette mais ne les menaçaient plus avec.

"Severus ? Malfoy ? Hermione ?" déclara un homme du groupe. Se redressant enfin les trois regardèrent le groupe et le plus âgé déclara :

"Lupin ?

-Euh, oui, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-Tu te fou de ma gueule Lupin ? Après la guerre, ne trouvant aucune trace de toi, tu as été déclaré mort au combat et héros de la guerre et pourquoi ? Pour te retrouver presque trois ans plus tard à jouer les hommes de la forêt joyeusement entouré !!! Et dire que j'ai été triste d'apprendre ta mort, merde !" Déclara Severus Snape. Remus eut la décence de rougire et balbutia :

"Hum oui, enfin tu vois, hum …

-Ne lui en veuillez pas professeur, c'est entièrement de ma faute. C'est moi qui l'ai emmené ici à peine le corps de Voldemort tombé." Déclara un jeune homme brun aux yeux vert. Hermione cligna trois fois des yeux et se jeta sur le jeune homme :

"HARRY !

-Salut Hermione, ça va ?

-Salut ? Salut ? c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire alors que ça fais plus de trois ans que je te crois mort ? Espèce d'idiot …" déclara Hermione avant de ce mettre à pleurer. Harry tapota maladroitement son dos pour essayer de la consoler pendant que Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy ramassaient leur mâchoire, tombée par terre sous le coup de la révélation. Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-à-survécu et aussi celui-qui-à-tuer-vous-savez-qui se trouvaient devant eux. Il avait bien changé n'empêche le gamin, de petit et chétif il était passé à magnifique. Enfin, il était toujours petit et assez maigre mais il était splendide. Son corps mince était finement musclé, il n'avait plus ses lunettes rondes ce qui révélait au grand jours de magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Sa touffe indiscipliné était devenue plus longue et, même si elle restait toujours désordonnée, elle était nettement plus stylée et lui allait à merveille. Bref, ils étaient devant un canon et avaient du mal à s'en remettre …

Au final, la chef du village leur proposa de s'assoire sur la place du village et de discuter autour d'un verre de thé glacé. Une fois tous installés en rond et un verre dans la main, Hermione exigea que Harry raconte son histoire, ce qui s'était passé pendant la bataille et comment et pourquoi il était parti. Alors Harry raconta tout, son meurtre, tous ses morts qu'il avait sur la conscience, la culpabilité, alors il avait pris Remus avec lui car il savait que Remus sans lui n'aurait pas survécu alors que elle si et ils étaient partis ici car c'était un village de loup-garou et que ainsi, Remus ne serait pas victime de discrimination. Après avoir eu droit à une baffe magistrale et méritée de Hermione, ainsi qu'un bon savon en lui faisant promettre que jamais il ne referais ça, Harry fini par demander ce qu'ils faisaient ici, et surtout, tout les trois …

"En fait, beaucoup de choses ont changés depuis la guerre. Malgré mon chagrin d'avoir perdu l'homme que j'aimais ET mon meilleur ami la même journée" Regard noir d'Hermione et tête baissé de Harry "j'ai poursuivie mes études et je suis devenue médicomage. Severus est, comme tu le sais, un expert en potion et Draco est devenu aurore …

-Mais c'est super tout ça.

-Ferme la Potter, Hermione n'a pas fini.

-Ah ? Pardon.

-Ce n'est rien Harry. Donc, beaucoup de choses ont changés. Si nous sommes ici c'est que nous étions tout les trois volontaires pour faire une mission …

-Dans la forêt interdite ? mais vous êtes dingues … C'est bien trop dangereux.

-Nous le savons ça Potter, et je trouve ça ironique que vous nous fassiez cette remarque alors que vous vivez au beau milieu. Vous n'avez donc rien appris pendant votre scolarité, pas même une petite phrase pourtant toute simple « il est interdit d'aller dans la forêt interdite » ???" Harry rougi à nouveau et baissa les yeux. Entendre cette voie froide et sarcastique l'avait fait régresser et il s'imaginait encore en première année, terrifié par la chauve-souris des cachots.

"Bref, si ces messieurs ont fini de m'interrompre, je pourrais peut-être finir mon histoire ?

-Oui, bien sur, excuse moi Hermione.

-Bien. Donc nous étions volontaire pour une mission à haut risque dans la forêt. Depuis la grande bataille, un mal bizarre frappe les enfants sorciers. Ils deviennent très pâle puis ont du mal à respirer. Après une végétation de la situation pendant 2 semaines, ils meurent subitement. Au début, peu d'enfant étaient atteints et nous pensions à un virus mais « l'épidémie » c'est propagée et de plus en plus d'enfants étaient affectés. Les médicomages ont tout tentés, ils ont fait des analyses sorcières et même des analyses moldus pour voir quel mal attaquait nos enfants mais ils n'ont rien trouvés. Ça fait trois ans que la guerre est fini mais le nombre de mort continu à augmenter sauf qu'au lieu d'adultes ayant trouvé la mort en se battant ce sont d'innocents enfants. Le « virus » ne semble attaquer que les enfants qui sont plus jeunes que 15 ans. Une fois cet âge passé, ils semblent hors de danger. Nous n'expliquons rien, ni pourquoi, ni comment, rien. C'est pourquoi nous sommes là. La situation est désespérée alors nous prenons des mesures désespérées. Nous avons entendu parlé d'un homme médecine qui soigne tout les animaux de la forêt sans distinction. Nous souhaitons le rencontrer pour lui demander son aide, peut-être que lui pourrait nous aider … Nous sommes désespérés. Est-ce que vous le connaissez ? Est-ce que vous pouvez nous aider à le trouver ?" Tous les habitants de la forêt se tournèrent vers Harry. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et soupira, apportant l'attention sur lui.

"Harry ?

-Je suis celui que vous nommez homme-médecine mais je ne crois pas être en mesure de vous aider.

-Vous Potter ? Impossible, cet homme médecine utilise selon nos sources bon nombre de potion et vous avez toujours été incapable d'en préparer une convenablement.

-Je vous l'accorde, la préparation des potions me pose toujours problème mais ça ne m'empêche pas de persévéré jusqu'à ce que je me sente satisfait.

-Potter, pourquoi penses-tu que tu ne pourras pas nous aider ?

-Parce que pour soigner un mal, on dois d'abord le déceler, savoir ce que c'est et comprendre son mode de fonctionnement. Sans cela, utiliser un quelconque soin comporte un risque pour la personne. Vous m'avez avouer vous même ne pas savoir d'ou venait le mal. Vous le côtoyez depuis plus longtemps que moi et avez tout tenter pour l'identifier. Vous avez utiliser des méthodes que je ne connais pas alors comment pourrais-je vous aider ? Je ne ferais sans doute qu'aggraver la situation.

-Harry, s'il te plait, tente tout de même le coup, pour moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-… J'ai appris il y a peu que j'étais enceinte, de pas beaucoup cependant, deux mois seulement. Et je crains pour la vie de mon enfant à naître … s'il te plait Harry !!!

-Qui est le père ?

-… Après la mort de Ron, j'ai été inconsolable mais j'ai repris ma vie en main et j'ai commencé mes études de médecine. Un élève de notre année à Poudlard faisait les mêmes études que moi et nous avons sympathisés. C'est un ancien Griffondor. C'est Seamus.

-Seamus ? C'est bien, il est gentil, tu as bien choisi. Je suis content que tu t'en sois remise et que tu continue à profiter de la vie.

-Merci. D'ailleurs, je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte et il à sauter au plafond de joie et m'a demandé en mariage. Je ne sais pas quand ça sera mais tu es officiellement invité mon vieux alors laisse moi te dire que tu as plutôt intérêt à te déplacer pour l'événement sinon je viendrais te chercher par la peau du cul pour te ramener là bas.

-Toujours aussi effrayante ma 'mione.

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien. … Pour toi, je vais faire un effort et vous suivre, mais je vous demanderais de laisser mon identité secrète. Je ne veux pas être harcelé dés mon retour.

-Promis Potter, on fera de notre mieux. Merci vieux." Et c'est comme ça que Harry s'est laisser entraîner vers le monde magique, à nouveau.

La séparation de Harry avec le reste du village fut douloureuse. En fait, non, c'est faux. Même si Harry allait manquer à tout le monde, tout le monde comprenait et lui souhaitaient de la chance. Non, en fait, la séparation fut douloureuse pour Remus. Celui-ci refusait obstinément de laisser partir son bébé loin de lui. Il avait donc décider de l'accompagner ce qui n'était pas du goût de tous. Harry expliqua à Remus qu'il voulait passer incognito et que ça serait déjà difficile seul mais si deux personnes essayaient de cacher leur identité, sur qu'ils se feraient repérés. Rup' lui argumenta qu'il refusait de laisser Remus partir et qu'il n'avait donc que deux choix, soit l'accompagner, ce qui le répugnait au plus haut point, le monde sorcier avait persécuter son peuple et il n'attendait rien que des insultes de ce monde, soit de le séquestrer dans leur maison, ce qui était nettement plus dans ses goûts. Au final, un baiser fougueux de Rup' et un regard de chien battu de Harry eurent raison de Remus qui déclara qu'il restait. Il ne laissa tout de même pas Harry partir sans moult recommandations et deux pull-overs en plus sachant qu'on était en début d'été, ça lui sera fortement utile. Les aventuriers reprirent donc la route avec un compagnon supplémentaire et en ayant réussi leur mission.

Ils traversèrent la forêt interdite sans encombre, contrairement à l'allée. Ils sortirent de la forêt pour déboucher devant le grand château de Poudlard. Alors que trois des voyageurs regardaient le château avec nostalgie et envie, un des compagnons ne tourna même pas la tête. Il avait fait une croix sur sa vie de magie et ne se consacrait plus qu'à l'aide des animaux blessés. Le reste ne le regardait plus. Il n'était venu que pour aider les enfants innocents et surtout, Hermione. Ils se dirigèrent vers Prés-au-Lard et transplanèrent pour Sainte Mangouste.

Leur arrivée fut malheureusement remarquée. Des journalistes faisaient le pied de grue devant l'hôpital nuit et jour pour avoir l'exclusivité de la guérison miraculeuse des enfants. Aussi, dès leur arrivés, ils furent éblouis par les flashs et étouffés par la foule. Assez prompt, Draco sorti sa baguette et lança un sort pour éparpiller la foule. Ils profitèrent de l'étonnement des journalistes pour rentrer.

Une fois dans le hall, ils purent enfin souffler. Hermione lui pris la main et le mena vers l'étage des enfants. En chemin, il remarqua que Malfoy et Snape les suivaient toujours alors il en demanda la raison :

"C'est simple Harry, Severus est là pour te venir en aide grâce à ses talents de maître de potion et Draco est là pour te protéger. On ne sais jamais, prudence est mère de sûreté."

Après ses sages paroles, ils continuèrent de monter les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle et ils s'approchèrent du premier lit pour que Harry puisse l'examiner. Hermione prit son dossier et commença à déblatérer sur son cas quand Harry l'interrompit en lui disant :

"Cette petite est sous sortilège ! Peux tu le lui enlever s'il te plait ?

-Non Harry, tu te trompe, elle n'a aucun sortilège sur elle, le seul sortilège qu'on leur lance est un sortilège de sommeil pour qu'ils puissent faire leur nuit sinon on utilise que des potions sur eux.

-Je te dis qu'un sortilège l'enveloppe Hermione.

-Et moi je te dis que tu te trompe Harry.

-Écoute Hermione, ne commence pas à me contrarier. Souviens toi du temps à Poudlard, le nombre de fois ou je disais que j'entendais quelque chose et ou tu soutenais le contraire. Dois-je te rappeler le basilic, ou les sambrals, ou …

-Non, non, non, c'est bon, tu as gagné. Donc tu vois un sortilège sur Maya, de quoi s'agit il ?

-En fait pas que sur elle, sur tout les autres enfants.

-Peut-être est-ce la cause du mal, est-ce que vous pouvez l'identifier Potter ?

-Je ne sais pas, je vais voir." Harry remonta ses manches et approcha de Maya. Il lui toucha l'épaule et parti dans une sorte de transe.

POV

2 jours … 2 jours que ce sale gamin est en transe et qu'on ne peut pas le réveiller, ni le nourrire. On peut faire ça avec Maya, on la nourri, on la lave, on la fait dormir, on ne peut juste pas la bouger, mais lui, non, impossible, à croire qu'il refuse tout les sorts. Sale gosse. Sale stupide gosse … plus si gosse que ça je l'admet, il semble plus mature, la guerre change les hommes surtout quand on est au cœur de celle-ci. Il a bien mûri et il a fait de bons choix, s'éloigner de l'agitation d'après-guerre et vivre tranquille au beau milieu des bois. J'aurais du faire ça tiens, ça m'aurais éviter d'avoir à enseigner à ses hormones ambulantes. Tiens en parlant d'hormones, Potter à bien changé, il est devenu sexy et ce petit côté homme des bois lui va à merveille. Je suis juste derrière lui donc j'ai une superbe vu sur sa personne. Il a de magnifiques fesses … bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas sa personne en entier mais c'est aussi important. … Je sais aussi qu'il a une belle gueule d'ange, des cheveux noirs somptueux, qu'il est plus petit que moi mais très bien fait de sa personne, ça se remarque assez facilement étant donné qu'il ne porte qu'un tee-shirt blanc sans manche et un vieux jean qui lui tombe sur les reins. Il est aussi très svelte mais je n'aimerais pas qu'il le devienne plus, il n'as déjà pas grand chose sur les os, ET IL LE DEVIENDRA A COUP SUR SI ON ARRIVE PAS A NOURRIR CE SALE GAMIN CAPRICIEUX.

fin POV

POV

Bon, Potter, réveil toi, tu attends quoi ? Une invitation ? T'es con ou quoi ? On te fais sortir de ta forêt et tu tombes dans le coma, on a déjà eu du mal à t'en faire sortir, sans doute que si on te ramène dans cet état, Lupin nous tue … Quelle idée aussi tu as eu de jouer les Mowgli, l'enfant perdu dans la jungle et élevé par les loups (bizarrement ça concorde, dingue) franchement, tu ne pouvais pas rester ici et assumer ton rôle de héros ? Maintenant tu es un martyre pour la communauté sorcière et une chanson parle même toi et de tes exploits. Enfin, ce qu'ils oublient de dire c'est que t'es bandant. M'enfin, je ne suis pas sur que le terme conviendrait dans une comptine. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que il l'est. Franchement bien fait le Potty, je m'en ferai bien une tranche moi. Mais pour ça 'faudrait que le beau au bois dormant se réveil. Je suis peut-être son prince charmant, je devrais proposer cette solution aux médecins.

Oh, il bouge, trop tard !!!

FIN POV

Harry bougea ses mains, papillonna des yeux et tomba à la renverse. Il ne dut qu'aux précieux réflexes du professeur Snape de ne pas se fracasser le crane contre le sol. Snape essaya de lui faire reprendre conscience mais impossible alors il le pris dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à un lit. Il l'y déposa et Hermione pris la suite pour lui faire reprendre conscience. Elle lui fit des examen et déclara que son taux de magie était en déficit et qu'il lui fallait beaucoup de repos c'est pourquoi ils le laissèrent dormir.

Harry mis encore deux jours pour se remettre sur pied et une fois fait, il déclara :

"Bien, j'ai découvert ce qu'il se passait avec les enfants. En fait, en mourrant, j'avais senti que Voldemort lançait un sort, mais ne ressentant aucun effet, j'avais pensé qu'il avait loupé son coup et je m'estimais chanceux mais en fait, il a lancé un sort qui s'en prend aux enfants et leur fait avoir cette maladie. Maintenant que j'ai compris de quoi il retournait, je sais comment les guérires. Il me faudrait :

-de l'arachide,

-de l'amoniaque,

-de la poitrine de dragonne enceinte,

-des …" la liste continua ainsi pendant un temps. Snape prenait en note les ingrédients pour n'en oublier aucun.

"Tous ces ingrédients sont rares et précieux Potter, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de réserve pour certains d'entre eux …

-C'est pourquoi je comptais vous demander de m'aider à la préparation de la potion, vos dons naturels m'aideraient à éviter de gaspiller des ingrédients précieux. Comme vous l'avez dit, je n'ai jamais été doué pour la confection de potion. Alors ?

-J'accepte bien sur. Commençons.

-Bien, alors allez dans le laboratoire de l'hôpital pour la préparer, là bas, vous aurez tout ce dont vous avez besoin." La troupe s'y rendit donc pendant que Hermione allait chercher tout les ingrédients.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Et voilou, j'espère avec de vos nouvelles, ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Homme-médecine

Auteur : mangafana

Disclair : Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques persos secondaire.

Encore une fois, je n'ai pas de bétalectrice ou lecteur alors si vous voyez des fautes, excusez-moi d'avance.

Pour ce dernier chapitre, je remercie entre tout mes lecteurs : Calynounette, Adenoide, Zaika, Lunicorne, Nepheria, Mo, Yaoi gravi girl, Ewiliane, Grispoils, Kokoroyume, Onarluca et Touraz. Voilà, encore un grand merci. J'espère que vous aimerez ce dernier chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.

A ma prochaine fic peut-être.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Alors Potter, la révélation t'es venue comme ça ? Pendant ta transe ?

-Oui, pendant ce temps, j'étais en harmonie complète avec la magie et les hommes, je ne l'utilise pas beaucoup parce que ça me prend beaucoup d'énergie et que je m'immisce sans le vouloir dans la vie privée des gens en prenant conscience de leur sentiment en temps réel. Par exemple, j'ai put constater que Hermione était inquiète pour moi pendant ce temps ou j'étais « indisponible », j'ai aussi remarqué que tu étais inquiet Draco, avec une bonne dose de désir …

-…

-Je suis désolé, Draco, je ne suis pas intéressé par cette perspective, j'aimerais partager avec mon partenaire plus que des sécrétions humaines diverses …

-Tant pis Potter, mais n'oublie pas que si tu veux une bonne partie de baise, je suis là.

-Merci, je n'oublierais pas. » Et Harry se retourna pour faire l'inventaire du laboratoire. Draco avait un petit air déçu mais pas outre mesure sur le visage mais Snape était en pleine angoisse. Si il avait senti les sentiments des personnes présentes dans la pièce et dont CE genre de sentiments, alors il avait senti les siens également … pourtant il n'avait rien dit. Pourquoi ? Ce pourrait-il qu'il ne soit pas contre cette idée ?

Quand Hermione revint, elle trouva Harry en train d'inspecter la pièce, Draco semblait bouder contre un mur et Snape semblait impassible … pourtant … quelles étaient ses tâches rouges sur ses joues ?

Hermione décida que finalement, ça ne la regardait pas, et fit entrer les ingrédients qui la suivaient. Pendant trois jours, Harry et Snape travaillèrent de conserve pour préparer la potion, ils discutaient effets secondaires, conservation, rapidité, comment conserver la lave en fusion à la température normale sans que cela ne tue celui qui l'ingurgitera …

Au bout de trois éreintantes journées, la potion fut faîte. Ils décidèrent de sortir enfin du laboratoire pour la tester sur les enfants. Harry prit la potion et déclara :

« Je vous remercie pour votre aide Severus. J'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas que je vous appelle par votre prénom, nous avons bien travaillé ensemble et j'ai pensé que …

-Oui, bien sur, avec plaisir, si vous permettez que je vous appèle Harry.

-Je n'osais pas vous le demander de peur que vous refusiez. Bien, maintenant que nous avons mis tout ça au point, allons administrer ce remède aux enfants puis ensuite, une fois que tout le monde sera guérit, nous parlerons des sentiments que vous nourrissez à mon égard et ou cela va nous mener. » Déclara Harry avant d'ouvrire la porte et de sortir du laboratoire, laissant pour la première fois de sa vie sans doute, le professeur Severus Snape, bouche bée.

Il rougit fortement et suivi son beau brun jusqu'à la chambre des enfants. Celui-ci était déjà en train de donner son médicament à un jeune enfant, malheureusement, le médicament avait mis trop de temps à être préparer et la jeune Maya n'avait pas survécue.

A cause des ingrédients assez fort composant le remède, seul trois gouttes étaient nécessaires pour que les patients soient guéris. Hermione s'approcha de Harry et lui murmura :

« Alors, le sortilège disparaît ?

-Oui » déclara Harry avec un grand sourire.

Severus resta au loin et regarda Harry en repensant aux derniers jours. Il avait aimé préparer la potion avec lui, parler ingrédient, poison et contre-poison. Il devait avouer que les années passées dans la jungle l'avaient bien fait mûrire. Il comprenait à présent parfaitement les effets et les conséquences des plantes et autres et il avait de nouvelles idées et des potions inédites. Il avait vraiment beaucoup grandi et était devenu un jeune homme très beau, très mature et incontestablement attirant. Vraiment magnifique … Et lui dans tout ça ? Que venait-il faire là ? D'après ce que disait Harry, il n'était pas contre essayer une relation avec lui mais en avait-il le droit ? Harry est un jeune homme très intelligent et très attirant, qu'est-ce qu'un vieil homme qui avait l'âge de son père pouvait bien faire avec lui ? Harry n'avait rien contre mais se serait mal, se serait abuser de la situation. Pendant des années, il avait été entouré par les mêmes gens et ils le sortaient de sa cambrousse, il ne pouvait pas en abuser, se n'était pas honnête. Mieux valait partir. Fort de cette idée, il s'en alla et retourna à Poudlard, là où était sa place. La ou serait toujours sa place et d'où il ne bougerait jamais.

Le remède avait été inoculé à tous les enfants et avait été envoyé à tous les hôpitaux pour les guérir. Harry avait noté toutes les étapes de la conception du remède et les avaient remises à Hermione, ainsi, elle pourrait refaire le produit au besoin pour les enfants. Harry se retourna vers la porte et fronça les sourcils :

"Ou est Severus ?

-… je ne sais pas, il ne te suivait pas ?

-Si mais je ne sais pas ou il a bien pu partir.

-Moi je sais.

-Et tu attends quoi pour nous le dire Draco ?

-Un baiser … Tu me donnes un baiser et je te dis ou ton amoureux est parti.

-Quoi ?

-Oh, allons Potter, j'ai assisté à toute la scène, je sais vos sentiments réciproques et je sais que tu vas finir avec lui dès que tu le retrouveras alors je veux aussi ma part de gâteau et je veux savoir ce que j'ai loupé vu que tu ne seras jamais avec moi. Alors ?

-D'accord, mais tu me conduis d'abord là bas, je n'ai pas envi que tu m'arnaques.

-OK, suis-moi." Déclara Draco en quittant la pièce. Hermione ne les accompagna pas, elle devait emmener le remède à d'autres hôpitaux, les deux amis se dirent donc au revoir dans cette chambre d'hôpital, devant une bonne vingtaine d'enfants et au moins le double de parents. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre :

"Tu vas me manquer Harry.

-Tu vas me manquer aussi Hermy. Tellement.

-Harry, tu es un héro dans ce monde, non seulement un héro car tu nous as sauvé de Voldemort mais en plus, tu viens de sauver tous ses enfants Harry …

-Les honneurs ne m'intéressent pas Hermione, et tu le sais, je préfère ma vie comme elle l'est en ce moment, j'aime la paix et si je reste ici, je n'en aurais pas.

-C'est faux, tu pourrais avoir tout ce que tu demandes Harry, demande et tu auras, tu es un héro.

-C'est faux Hermione, tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais être tranquille, toujours harcelé et sollicité de toutes parts, c'était déjà comme ça à Poudlard, ça serait pire si je restais.

-C'est vrai, excuse-moi, ça me fais tellement de peine que tu repartes. Mais pas pour toujours cette fois, compte sur moi pour venir te chercher pour les grands évènements comme par exemple, mon mariage ou la naissance de mon enfant, tu seras le parrain, sache-le.

-OK, pas de problème." Déclara Harry puis ils se serrèrent une dernière fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Harry ne parte.

Il suivit Draco jusqu'à une salle de transplanage dans l'hôpital :

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a pas atterris ici à l'allée ?

-Parce que cette salle n'est utilisée que pour sortir de l'hôpital. Pour rentrer, on est obligé de transplaner à l'extérieur et de passer un détecteur de magie noir à l'entrée.

-Exact, je l'ai senti en arrivant, je m'en souviens.

-Bien, maintenant, je vais transplaner avec toi, c'est moi qui guide alors serres-toi contre moi sinon je vais te perdre.

-Je sais que tu mens Draco, le transplanage d'accompagnement ne nécessite qu'un touché qui peut être léger tant que le transplaneur à conscience du corps de l'accompagnant.

-C'est vrai … mais je n'aurais pas conscience de ton corps tant qu'il ne sera pas collé au mien.

-Pervers." Déclara Harry en soupirant et en se collant à un Draco tout sourire.

Draco transplana avec Harry et ils arrivèrent devant le portail de Poudlard. Harry essaya de se dégager des bras de Draco mais celui-ci le maintint contre lui :

"Tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse ?

-Ma pro … ah oui, c'est vrai.

-Prêt ?

-Vas-y et dépêche-toi que je puisse retrouver Severus." Déclara Harry légèrement en colère.

Draco fit un sourire carnassier puis se pencha. Il captura les lèvres de Harry puis commença à la masser, puis il la lécha et la mordilla, demandant implicitement l'accès. Harry le refusa mais fit durer encore un peu le baiser pour que Draco ne proteste pas en disant que sa part du marché n'avait pas été respectée. Enfin, il s'écarta.

"Wahou, tu es vraiment chaud Harry, comme la braise, brûlant. Tu es sur de vouloir faire un tel cadeau à Severus ? C'est un vieil homme et même s'il est très intelligent, il ne réussira sans doute pas à te satisfaire … physiquement. Moi je peux, alors, tu en pense quoi ?

-Ma réponse est toujours la même Draco, c'est non, je ne veux que lui et je suis sur qu'il saura me satisfaire, bien plus que physiquement qui plus est.

-Mouai, enfin, si tu aimes les vieux après tout, c'est ton problème, mais n'oublie pas, si tu veux un plan baise, je suis preneur.

-Au revoir Draco.

-Tu as raison, je te laisse, la forêt n'est pas loin, j'imagine que tu réussiras à ne pas te perdre. Bon, à plus Potter, et surtout, n'hésite pas à me contacter au cas ou le vieux aurait une panne." Déclara Draco avec un sourire moqueur avant de transplaner. Harry soupira puis se détourna pour pénétrer dans le parc de Poudlard.

Harry avait franchi les portes du château sans problème puis à présent, il se dirigeait vers les cachots, lieux hantés par la vieille chauve-souris graisseuse du château qui cachait un corps de rêve chaud bouillant sous de lourdes robes indestructibles. Il arriva devant la porte de la salle de cours, il se rendit compte alors qu'il ne savait pas ou était les appartements du professeur le plus craint de tous les temps, quand soudainement, une porte apparue juste derrière lui. Il la regarda, un serpent à l'incroyable couleur rouge et parme l'ornait. Harry siffla pour lui demander si s'était bien ici qu'habitait le professeur. Le serpent lui fit un signe de tête et lui laissa le libre accès. Harry rentra dans les appartements. Il déboucha tout de suite dans un salon à l'aspect assez austère mais tout de même chaleureux grâce à la gigantesque bibliothèque que renfermait autant de bibelots que de livres anciens et de la cheminée qui diffusait une lueur et une chaleur prompte à la torpeur. Devant la cheminée, Harry vit qu'un siège était occupé par le professeur de potion de Poudlard. Il avait enlevé sa robe et ne portait plus qu'un pantalon noir et un pull à col en V en grosse laine beige laissant apparaître la naissance de ses clavicules. Il était très sexy habillé comme ça. Harry s'approcha et le vit porter à ses lèvres un verre semblant rempli d'alcool. Il pris son courage à deux mains et s'assis auprès de son ancien professeur. Celui-ci ne fit aucun geste pour indiqué qu'il l'avait vu mais Harry savait que c'était tout de même le cas.

"Severus ?

-…

-Severus ? Pourquoi êtes-vous parti de Sainte Mangouste tout à l'heure ?

-(soupir) parce que je ne voulais pas rester, ça me semblait clair pourtant.

-Mais je pensais que nous devions parler des sentiments que vous éprouvés à mon égard et les conséquences.

-Je n'éprouve aucun sentiment et il n'y a pas de conséquences.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment Potter, aussi étonnant que ça puisse vous paraître, vous n'êtes pas irrésistible, loin de là et …" Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase car Harry avait empoigné son pull et l'embrassait maintenant à pleine bouche. Severus d'abord insensible fini par se décrispé. Il laissa tombé son verre et pris Harry dans ses bras de telle sorte que celui-ci se retrouvait assis sur ses genoux. Le baiser était un peu dur, pas forcément tendre mais ça n'empêchait pas Harry d'apprécier. Au bout de quelques longues minutes et à bout de souffle, les deux hommes se séparèrent. Harry fit un petit sourire à Severus et lui demanda en haussant un sourcil :

"Pas irrésistible, hein ?

-Non, vraiment pas. (petit baiser)

-Dit moi la vraie raison de ton départ !

-Regarde toi et regarde-moi, un monde nous sépare. Un monde et des décennies.

-ça ne m'intéresse pas tout ça. Moi ce que je veux, c'est toi. Bien sur, si tu ne supporte toujours pas les loups-garous, ça va poser problème car je ne quitterais pas le village.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, j'imagine que je pourrais aisément supporter Lupin et tous ses copains à poils longs ou courts et aussi, la vie en collectivité, devoir enseigner à des ânes doués de parole me pèsent mais je parle de nous, j'étais dans la même année d'études que tes parents à Poudlard, tu te rends compte ?

-Donc tu serais d'accord pour tout laisser tomber ici et venir vivre au village avec Remus et moi ?

-Harry, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

-Non, parce que quoi que tu dises, ce n'est pas à toi de choisir, ni à moi, c'est à nos cœurs et le mien t'as choisi toi, Severus Snape.

-Vraiment ?" La mine de Severus s'était assombrie et il avait soulevé Harry comme un fétu de paille pour le poser sur le siège d'à côté. Il s'était levé et se trouvait maintenant devant le feu, dos à Harry.

"Severus ?

-C'est vraiment moi que tu veux ou un petit jeune blond ?

-Qu'est-ce que …?

-Si tu veux juste tirer un coup et repartir auprès de Draco après avoir fais ta mauvaise blague, tu peux partir tout de suite, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Je vous ai vu, il y a moins d'une demi-heure, devant la grille de Poudlard, échangeant un fougueux baiser. Si tu peux avoir un jeune homme comme Draco, pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais d'un vieil homme comme moi, avec un mauvais caractère ? Hein ?

-Ma parole, tu es jaloux.

-Pas du tout." Déclara Severus en rougissant et en se détournant. Harry lui encercla le buste avec les bras et le tourna vers lui pour lui prodiguer un époustouflant baiser.

"Draco savait où tu étais alors que je l'ignorais, il a exigé un baiser comme payement pour me conduire jusque toi. Je n'ai fait que remplir ma part de contrat, et je suis ensuite venu te voir directement pour faire de toi mon amant officiel." Susurra Harry à l'oreille de Severus avant de la mordiller. Un autre baiser échanger, quelques frôlements, un ou deux gémissements, et Severus porta Harry jusqu'à la pièce voisine, sa chambre, et ne l'en laissa sortir que bien des heures plus tard.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

C'était la folie au village. La barrière anti-transplanage avait à nouveau fonctionné et toutes les personnes disponibles se précipitèrent baguette en main vers le lieu d'atterrissage. Ils arrivèrent quelques instants avant les transplaneurs et pointèrent leurs baguettes. Les voyageurs arrivèrent et instantanément, le plus petit des deux se retrouva emprisonné dans une étreinte tellement forte qu'elle aurait put tuer un bœuf adulte.

"Ça suffit Lupin, laisse le tranquille, tu vas l'étouffer." Déclara une voie aigre appartenant à un grand homme d'apparence austère qui essayait de libérer son jeune amant des tentacules lupinesques.

"Snape, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Il m'accompagne Rem'

-Mais attend, c'est quoi cette odeur sur toi ?" Remus passa un peu de temps à renifler l'air autour de Harry puis pris un air scandalisé en disant :

"C'est pas vrai, Harry, tu as couché avec Severus ?

-Dis le plus fort Lupin, je suis sur que la communauté magique du Japon ne t'as pas entendu.

-Euh, oui, tu vois Remus, avec Severus, on s'est trouvé plusieurs atomes crochus alors …

-Alors tu lui as donné ta virginité ?

-Tu étais vierge ?

-Euh, c'est assez embarrassant là!

-Quoi, parce que tu n'étais pas au courant ? Et bien sur, je suis sur que tu t'y es pris comme une bête avec lui la première fois, frustré par les années comme tu l'étais.

-Dites …

-Ferme la Lupin, si j'avais été au courant, ça aurait été bien différent, je n'aurais pas été aussi …

-STOP!!! Non mais ça va oui ? Personne n'a besoin de savoir comment était notre première fois Severus, et Remus, ça ne te regarde franchement pas. Oui, effectivement, j'ai donné ma virginité à Severus parce que je l'aime et que j'en ai décidé ainsi, maintenant, j'espère que tu vas l'accepter et que vous allez TOUS LES DEUX faire des efforts pour vous entendre parce que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans l'un de vous deux alors faîtes des efforts, OK ?

-Oui, bien sur, excuse-moi Harry.

-Pardon amour, mais tu aurais du me le dire, j'aurais fais plus attention pour ta première fois et j'aurais fait en sorte de mieux te préparer et de prendre notre temps et …

-Severus, notre première fois était parfaite parce que nous l'avons faite avec amour et j'ai plus qu'aimer. Maintenant, si tu veux qu'on le fasse romantiquement, je n'ai rien contre, j'ai même très hâte." Il tira Severus par la main et le conduisit à sa hutte.

"Tout le monde, je vous présenterais Severus plus tard, Severus, je te présenterais tous le monde plus tard. Pour l'instant, on va s'amuser, en tout cas, vous pouvez dors et déjà considérer Severus comme un membre de la meute parce qu'il restera ici, avec moi, pour le restant de ma vie." Déclara Harry avant d'embrasser fougueusement le plus vieux devant tout le monde pour prouver ses dires et de s'enfermer avec lui dans la hutte. Inutile de préciser que peu de temps plus tard, des bruits suspects s'échappèrent de la hutte et Rup' dût lancer un sort de silence sur Remus pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien et qu'il ne tue pas Severus dès sa sortie de la hutte.

La vie repris son cours dans le petit village, avec un nouveau membre qui se fit rapidement à cette vie simple et sans faux-semblant. Le calme du village n'était interrompu qu'une fois par mois par les transplanages d'Hermione et de sa famille venue prendre des nouvelles de Harry et de son clan, ainsi que par les disputes puériles dont Severus et Remus continuaient à abreuver le village.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

FIN


End file.
